


A Party to Remember

by BlackPencilKitten



Category: Persona 5
Genre: (Semi) Post Canon, Gen, Implied Relationships, The Relationships Aren't the Main Focus Though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 00:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11069988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackPencilKitten/pseuds/BlackPencilKitten
Summary: June 2nd happens to be a certain someone's birthday, and the gang is determined to make it the best (and technically first) birthday he's ever had.





	A Party to Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hinami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinami/gifts).



> *finger guns you* Implied/Not-so-Implied Rarepairs and Happy Akechi are what keeps me up at night.

If someone wakes up and the sun's out then the sun should stay out for the rest of the goddamn day, in Goro's opinion. Naturally, he didn't bring an umbrella because the only people who use umbrellas when it's sunny are those who sunburn really damn easily and frankly he wasn't one of them.

Unlike  _someone_ he knew.

It was hardly an hour after school started that dark clouds had obscured the sky, and not even half an hour later did thunder make itself known with loud booms and crashes far louder than those of the drums and cymbals used by the band students. Lightning rippled through the clouds like a snake, appearing in a flash before disappearing only to reappear seconds later.

The few seconds before the rain started falling felt like torture, because he knew it was coming but the weather decided to  _taunt_ him.

He had crossed his fingers that the storm would pass by quickly, but lunchtime came and went and the weather showed no signs of stopping. The rain fell like bullets, loudly hitting the school roof and drowning out half of the class lecture. Many students boasted that they came prepared because of 'their instincts', and that only made him angrier.

The moment the last bell rain Goro waited patiently for the hyperactive students in his class to leave first before getting out of his chair, already holding his bag above his head as a shield against the rain he would soon have to face. He gave no mind to the fact that none of his 'friends' were still there, because any sensible person would get the hell outta there.

After walking down the stairs to the main floor, he practically knocked any remaining students out of the way as he charged for the doors, shoving one open and hurrying down the steps of the school. Already he could feel the water soaking through his bag and clothes, and he mentally swore before heading for the train station.

The train home was too familiar for comfort. Squished against multiple bodies-with the added 'perk' of being soaking wet, almost tripping over the feet of the sitting people, legs falling asleep after only standing still for five seconds. So damn fun, especially when cranky adults are complaining about his bag getting them even wetter-well screw them.

When the train stopped he ignored the annoyed huffs and yelps of the people he shoved aside because  _listen here you lil shits I'm getting home and I don't care if I ruin your hair it's probably fake anyway-_

It felt like hours before he was greeted with the comforting sight of his small apartment building-and the uncomforting sight of his door being slightly ajar. Many would think that they forgot to close it, but Goro absolutely always closed it before he went out. So on top of the bloody thunderstorm his house had gotten broken into.

He proceeded to look at the sky and scream "FUCK YOU" before he got rain in his eyes and  _sweet mother almighty he was gonna kill someone if his day didn't get any better._

Taking his trusty pocketknife out of his pocket, he pushed the door open with his foot before jumping inside and making a stance, knife out and ready to stab someone.

Somewhere in the damned darkness he heard a giggle and he quickly put his pocketknife away. As much as he wanted to hurt someone  _it is common sense that you don't hurt children._ But that giggle sounded oddly familiar...

He practically tiptoed back to the door to close it properly before tiptoeing back to his original spot. As his eyes barely adjusted to the dark he thought he saw a lamp in the corner of his living room.

Wait a second he didn't own any lamps-

"SURPRISE!"

The lights were suddenly turned on and he went blind for the second time that day, if you count him getting rain in his eyes. He rubbed his eyes quickly before seeing the lamp moving towards him-no wait that was AKIRA-

He was practically tackled into a hug by him as the familiar face of Ryuji comes into view and puts something cone-shaped on his head-a hat?

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY GORO!"

Another look at his living room and he could see a table had been set up at one end, filled with wrapped boxes, no- **presents** -with Haru and Makoto behind it and waving at him. Streamers had been hung up on the walls and one fell onto his nose, a glance upward revealed that someone had taped streamers onto his ceiling too. He looked over at his kitchen to see Futaba carrying a large cake with Yusuke not far behind with a stack of napkins. Ann and Mishima were sitting at the table in front of his kitchen, the former waving some small flags and the latter waving a stack of paper plates. Morgana was also at the table, wearing his own party hat.

After a moment of shocked silence Goro proceeded to speak-

"I never told any of you the date of my birthday who the hell-"

"Akira told us!" Ryuji said as he wrapped an arm around Goro's shoulder before pecking him on the cheek, moving wet hair behind his ear

"Any and everything anyone says can and will be used as blackmail material." Akira explained before tugging on Goro's wrist. "Do you want to eat the cake first or open the presents?"

The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"I don't understand-what is the meaning of all this? I haven't won an award for anything! This is highly uncalled for-"

"YO stop it right there man, you mean you've never had a birthday party?"

"I didn't have a childhood Ryuji what do you expect-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH SADNESS GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE GORO OR I'M TAKING MY PRESENT BACK!" Makoto exclaimed as Haru rolled her eyes. Akira practically dragged him to the present table as Yusuke and Mishima started setting up the dining table for the cake. Ann made her way to the present table, sitting down on a nearby couch.

"We colorcoded the presents for convenience so you'd know who's who-"

"She's lying Yusuke made us colorcode them and also put them in rainbow order because we know you're gay as hell." Makoto said as Yusuke let out a sigh, setting his napkins down and turning towards her.

"Listen today is Goro's birthday, a once in a year event, everything must be aesthetically pleasing-"

"You mean everything must be GAY-"

Now that Goro thought about it, another look at the streamers revealed they were also rainbow colored. Not that he minded.

"So who's present do you want to open up first? Akira's is black-" Goro received peck on his cheek from Akira at that. "Mine's a pale yellow because Morgana claimed the regular yellow-"

"It's my signature color Ryuji-"

"Shut up-anyway Yusuke's is blue, Mishima went with white, Haru's is orange, Ann's red, Futaba's green, and Makoto's brown!"

Goro looked over the colored presents and questioned whether choosing one to open first would wreck his friendship's with everyone else and doom him to a life of eternal loneliness-

"Actually, why don't we have cake first? We already have the table set up and Akechi seems kinda out of it." Mishima commented, snapped Goro out of his thoughts.

"It's his birthday though, we should let him decide-" Yusuke added before he was interrupted by Goro himself.

"Oh my god can we please just have cake because I'm starving and it smells good!" He felt his eyes water and he wasn't sure why. Everything was so new, yet a bubbly feeling seemed to be filling up his chest and was slowly expanding to the rest of his body.

"You heard the bae, everyone to the cake!" Akira exclaimed as everyone started moving to the dining table, Yusuke grabbing chairs from other rooms and adding them to the table to accommodate everyone. Morgana was shooed into Ann's lap as Futaba pushed the cake into the center of the table before taking a seat between Akira and Yusuke.

 Goro zoned out as they sang the birthday song, focusing on the cake itself. It was square shaped with a two crows facing opposite directions. In the middle was the old Phantom Thieves logo, presumably made by Ryuji. The words 'Happy Birthday' were above and below it in Green, each letter a different style. The others must have collaborated on the spelling because there was a green blob by the Y in 'Happy' as if someone almost misspelled it. Eighteen candles were arranged in the shape of an actual 18 and he wondered how old he would have to get before the candles set fire to the cake.

"You look like my boyfriend-" Ryuji started, Yusuke sighing again before finishing.

"And you act like mine too."

Futaba blew a party blower as Goro zoned back in. The song was done, he blows the candles or something, right? Right?!

He took a deep breath and managed to blow out all the candles in one go. Akira discreetly slid Mishima a thousand yen, as did Ryuji and Yusuke. Makoto handed Ann a knife as she started dishing out the cake.

"I want a crow's decapitated head!" Futaba announced, soon followed by Morgana's "I want the other one!"

"Morgana you can't even have cake you're a cat-"

"FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME I AM NOT A CAT RYUJI-"

"Ignore those two, which slice do you want Akechi?" Ann asked after handing slices to a few of the others.

"U-Uh, the logo if you don't mind!"

The logo reminds him that they're all in this together, that no matter what they  _will_ stay friends, that he  _won't_ be lonely for the rest of his life, that it's gonna be OK. The tears in the corner of his eyes are making themselves much more prominent and that bubbly feeling seems to grow with each passing minute. It feels like he's gonna die, but in a good way.

Ann hands him a piece of cake but he doesn't start eating, instead waiting for everyone else to get their slice. He doesn't know why, it's not like he's had a birthday party before, but it just feels  _right_ to wait. That is until he looks over at Ryuji and sees that he's already taken a bite outta his slice. Goro stops waiting and eats a bite of his own.

Caramel, chocolate, a hint of cinnamon? No, butterscotch. Wait a second, both! Whoever made the cake either really knew what he liked or just threw together everything that was brown or tan. Probably the later considering he saw Yusuke in the kitchen. The bubbly feeling has reached the tips of his fingers, the tears have started to fall and he doesn't realize the fork in his hands is shaking until he drops it onto the rest of his slice.

"Akechi, are you alright? Do you not like the cake?" Yusuke asked after wiping his face with his napkin. Shit now everyone was looking at him with worried faces and Mishima's was the worst of them all. This was embarrassing and oh god did he just ruin his friend's efforts?

"N-No no the cake is great, it's just the rain." Considering that his hair was still damp and dripping every few seconds, it was a valid excuse and his friends thought nothing of it as they ate their slice of cake.

"Decapitated crow heads are delicious." Futaba remarked as she basically swallowed her entire slice down. It was a miracle that she didn't choke.

"This is really good Yusuke! Compliments to the chef!" Haru followed up with, practically beaming with joy.

"Aw man this is hella good! Can I get a second slice-"

"Ryuji this isn't your cake! Have some respect!"

"But Ann the cake is HUGE-"

"NO!"

"Yusuke you should teach me how to bake one day!" Mishima piped up as he licked the frosting from his fork.

"You should ask Akira, he's the master of cooking." Yusuke said, pointing at him.

"Pfft, I wish-" Akira waved a hand modestly before being gently elbowed by Goro.

"Come on, you know it's true! Your curry's amazing!" The tears threatened to fall again but he wipes them away by pretending he was moving a strand of hair from his face

"Alright is everyone done because we got presents to open." Makoto said as she stood up headed to the present table.

"Well look who's impatient." Ryuji commented before getting up himself. The rest of the thieves followed suit, Haru gathering all the paper plates and tossing them in the trash as Mishima put the forks in the sink. Goro made his way to the other table with the rest of the gang before he was stopped by Yusuke.

"Hm?"

"You have a little something on your nose." He plainly stated before booping it with a finger laced with frosting, causing Goro to laugh.

"Hey lovebirds get a room when we're done with presents." Futaba said as she waited on a loveseat.

"You can't tell me to get a room in my own house!"

"Akechi she just did." Goro let out an amused huff before joining the rest of the gang in the living room, sitting on the couch next to Ryuji as Yusuke took the seat beside him.

"Alright I'm throwing you a random present because we don't have time to waste." Makoto announced before throwing one at him. Green, Futaba's gift. He carefully opened it to reveal a pair of tan headphones inside.

"You zone out so much I thought you needed music to do it more. We have a betting table going on over when you'll run into a window."

Half the group burst out laughing, Akechi included, while the other half groaned, with altered versions of the same thing: "You weren't supposed to tell him!"

Makoto tossed another present to unwrap, this one being Ann's. Inside was what looked like a pancake-cake with strawberries and chocolate syrup on top. It must've been bought recently for it to be this fresh.

"In all honestly, it's more of a me kind of gift but I ran out of time."

"It's fine," Goro said as he shook his head. "It's perfect."

As he unwrapped more and more gifts, the tears that fell earlier came out in full blast, though silent. Akira got him new gloves, as he lost his old ones, Mishima got him a cute scarf complete with birds, and Morgana stole him a headband. He almost dropped the sword Makoto got him and they put it back in its box before it could hurt someone. Following that was a bouquet of flowers and a flower crown from Haru, a crow plush from Ryuji that was obviously from the arcade, and a portrait of him from Yusuke, complete with the flower crown Haru had got him.

The tears from earlier came back at full blast, the bubbly feeling completely taking over. He spoke before anyone else could ask.

"I-I'm completely fine, it's just...th-thank you. Thank you so much." He hides his face in Mishima's scarf, embarrassed that the others can see him cry. The embarrassment fled though once the entire gang hugged him, excluding Futaba who poked his foot with her own due to being outside the hug to avoid getting squished.

Once they group hug ended Akechi got up and gave everyone their own hug, receiving kisses from Akira, Ryuji, and Mishima. Again excluding Futaba, who settled for a high five and a head pat. Yusuke's hug ended up longer than the rest because Goro didn't let him go and buried his face in his chest. Yusuke just. Patted his head. At least until Goro let go, cause then he kissed the frosting off his nose.

The girls awed while Morgana, Makoto and Futaba all said "Get a room."

They all spent the next hour or so talking and hanging out, Ann and Makoto sneaking in a few kisses of their own, Mishima riding Yusuke's shoulders to get the streamers off the walls and ceilings, and Akechi lying in Ryuji's lap as he tried to braid his slightly damp hair, to no avail. Haru tried too and managed to give him a small one.

However, soon the party was over and they had to depart, Akechi waving them goodbye as all but one of them left. Ryuji stayed behind to help move all his gifts to his bedroom. Once that was over, however, he sent a text to his mother and pulled Goro down onto the couch.

"Yo I don't want to take the time to walk two blocks home after all this, mind if I?" He doesn't have to finish his sentence as Goro chuckled.

"You don't even have to ask."


End file.
